


Unfinished Business  Crossover TAG/SPECTRUM

by soniabigcheese



Category: Captain Scarlet - All Media Types, Thunderbirds
Genre: Crossover Story, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniabigcheese/pseuds/soniabigcheese
Summary: Set in a parallel universe where Spectrum and International Rescue are in the same timeline. Spectrum is duped by the Hood into thinking that International Rescue is the enemy.





	Unfinished Business  Crossover TAG/SPECTRUM

If there was ever a fatal flaw with villains old and new … it was the fact that their egos would completely override their common sense … and the Hood was no exception.

Disguised as an orderly, he’d located Destiny Angel at the hospital, and by good luck and good fortune, he just happened to be there when she made the contact with Cloudbase. With a limited knowledge of medicines, he’d managed to increase the dosage in her IV .. not by too much, but enough to send her crashing into a deep sleep a lot faster than usual. The line was still open, so it was his big opportunity.

He just couldn’t help it. He really couldn’t.

“Ah, greetings there, dear patriots and enemies alike.”

Colonel White spun around at the sound of a man’s voice coming from Destiny’s comm. system.

“Who is this?”

Scott answered for him, through gritted teeth. It was plainly obvious just how much he disliked this evil man.

“The Hood.”

Colonel White cocked an eyebrow and ignoring Scott, turned to Lady Penelope.

“This is the enemy you were talking about?”

She nodded, her full lips almost disappearing as she pressed them together in anger.

“He’s up to something.”  
“You don’t say.”

The words flew out of Scott’s mouth before he had the chance to check himself. All eyes fell on him. He just shrugged. At this point, he was past caring. His family were in danger, their careers were about to be shredded to pieces. They’d run out of options. He had hoped that John was implementing ‘Plan B’. Although at this point it was highly unlikely that they’d get out in time.

“What do you want?”

The Hood smirked, although it was lost over the airwaves. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall, a self satisfied grin on his face. For once in his pathetic life … he was winning. It felt wonderful. Taking out SPECTRUM was a piece of cake. They should take a leaf out of iR’s book. Their security measures were second to none. The amount of times he’d struggled and given up.

“I want to thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“Single-handedly taking out International Rescue for me. Bravo. That has saved me the aggravation once and for all.”

There was a stunned silence as all eyes switched from Scott …. to Colonel White. He went completely pale as he realised that he had been duped into thinking that this was all iR’s fault. How could he have been so stupid? He had blindly followed orders without question.

“Oh, and another thing … Colonel … in my absolute gratitude, I have a little gift for you.”

He paused for effect, glee and excitement in his voice.

“It’s on its way right now. I hope you like it.”  
“Sir … there’s a missile ahead, it’s locked onto us. ETA 25 minutes.”

Shit… they were sitting ducks here. With a couple of engines out, Cloudbase had become far too cumbersome to navigate.

Penny wrenched away from one of the guards and stepped forward. Her eyes glinted with vivid blue ice.

“It seems you owe US an apology,” she ground out.  
“Sir! We need to evacuate.”

“As much as I hate to do this … I do believe that YOU need rescuing. Don’t you think?”  
“Sir! Awaiting orders sir!”

 

Colonel White took a deep breath. She was right. She was absolutely right. In their stupidity, they’d placed themselves and iR in absolute danger.

“Call off the missiles to Tracy Island!” he bellowed.  
“I can’t, Sir. Communications to missile base have been cut off.”  
“CALL THEM OFF!”  
“I told you sir, I can’t. They’re repairing them as we speak, but by the time they’re done … it’ll be too late.”

Penny rolled her eyes.

“Give us our communicators. NOW.”

“What good will that do?”  
“Give us a fighting chance, that’s what. Oh, and don’t worry, I’ll speak in plain English. Just in case you think we’ll be communicating in code.”  
John clicked off the comm. and opened a private channel. At least he hoped it was private. What he was about to say, was for his family only. He took a deep swallow, closed his eyes and drew a long breath. His fingers were already dancing over the controls. One thing he was particularly adept at, was multi-tasking. He had to, it kept his mind occupied, and he needed it to focus on multiple rescues.

“Did you get all that?” Virgil turned to Gordon, a frown on his face. Gordon simply shrugged.

“Guys, we need to execute Plan B.”  
“What’s ‘Plan B’?”

Brains frowned deeply.

“Are … are you … you sure, John?”  
“We’re sitting ducks here, Virgil. We need to evacuate …. NOW. I’m already shutting down non vital programs. They’re not getting their hands on Five without a fight.”  
“But maybe they’re bluffing?”  
“They’re not. I’ve located their weapons and yes, they’re trained directly at the island and here. We need to scramble as much as we can and run.”  
“International Rescue doesn’t run John.”  
“In this case Virgil, we have no choice. How many can you get into Two? I’ll be down in a few to take control of One. Grab the Module with Four in it. We’ll just have to abandon Three.”  
“But, John, you’ve never flown One.”

John almost let out a long sigh, he was the least aggressive, most passive of them all, but with Scott detained, he was the next one in charge. And time was ticking forward.

“If that was Destiny Angel,” he said slowly, “she may have bought us some time. And yes, Virgil, I cut my teeth on One. It was standard procedure until Two was built. They’re practically the same controls in every vehicle. Have faith in me little brother.”

He couldn’t help but smile at Virgil’s concern.

Virgil, in the meantime, wasn’t convinced. He turned to Grandma.

“What do you think Grandma?”

She looked him directly in the eye and said softly.

“John is right. If they’re going to fire on us, we need to get as far away as possible, take as much as we can, sacrifice the rest. It can all be rebuilt, better than ever.”

She patted Brains on the shoulder.

“We’ve got the best engineer in the world for that. Now let’s get going.”  
“But, Alan … and Kayo.” Gordon interjected, “what about them?”  
“They’re safe where they are.”  
“They’re out of signal range.”  
“As I said, they’re fine. We’ll find a way of contacting them when this all blows over.”  
“And Scott and Lady Penelope?”  
“Nothing we can do for them but pray that SPECTRUM is lenient.”

There was a brief, stunned silence as Virgil took this all in. International Rescue running like fugitives? It wasn’t what dad would have wanted.

“Dad pulled both Scott and myself aside and told us that if anything should go wrong, then we’d have to run.”

Virgil blinked. John also had an innate ability to read minds too.

“Self preservation. As Grandma said, we can rebuild. But without the pilots .. the whole team, International Rescue can’t function.”

Virgil nodded, it made sense, it really did and sitting on his butt, trying to find reasons … wasn’t achieving anything. They needed to get out … fast.


End file.
